cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Touch the Dark
Touch the Dark is book #1 of the Cassandra Palmer series. Brief Synopsis Cover Blurb: Cassandra Palmer can see the future and communicate with spirits—talents that make her attractive to the dead and the undead. The Ghosts of the dead aren’t usually dangerous; they just like to talk…a lot. The undead are another matter. Like any sensible girl, Cassie tries to avoid vampires. But when the bloodsucking mafioso she escaped three years ago finds Cassie again with vengeance on his mind, she’s forced to turn to the Vampire Senate for protection. The undead senators won’t help her for nothing, and Cassie finds herself working with one of their most powerful members, a dangerously seductive master vampire—and the price he demands may be more than Cassie is willing to pay.... Take A Chance: Books First Sentence * I knew I was in trouble as soon as I saw the obituary. Full Summary At the start of the book, Cassie finds an obituary for her own murder by rifle bullets dated that night on her computer screen. She grabs her gun and runs from her office in the travel agency taking a convolute route through stores, and down alleys till she gets to the club—she plans to tell Tomas that she's leaving and he'd better hide. Along the way, Cassie encounter Portia, a ghost, who wants to be Cassie's lookout. After she arrives at the Club, Cassie pulls out a Tarot card—The Tower—which means huge, cataclysmic change. She finds Tomas in the Dungeon Room, the part of the Club which caters to Goths. He wants to go with her. Then five vampires show up before she could leave. By the end of the attack, it's revealed that Tomas is really a vampire—higher than third level—and that he's been deceiving her all this time. He claims that he was ordered to protect her. They are both still in danger, but she refuses his help or to go with him. Tomas puts Cassie to sleep by suggestion.Touch the Dark, ch. 1, 2 Cassie awakes in a waiting room the North American Vampire Senate. His orders are to keep protecting her, and she still refuses. He tells her that he was abused of centuries by his former master, Alejandro and his court. Cassie is led into the North American Vampire Senate discussion Chamber. There is a meeting discussing Cassie's fate. Tony, with Alphonse appear via magic mirror—he demands that the Consul turn Cassie over to him immediately, which she refuses. A mage named Pritkin demands that she be turned over to him to be taken to the Pythia who wants her brought there. The Consul also refuses him. Chaos breaks loose during an assassination attempt. Pritkin animates a Golem and order it to protect Cassie—and so does Tomas. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Cassie is escorted to a suite by Louis-Cesare, Mircea Basarab and Rafe. The plan is to tell her what is going on. Before they do, Louis-Cesare tends her wounds which leads to a vision. The vision lands Cassie inside Louis-Cesare (which never happened before) in which he is masked and in a cell with Marie. Guards drag Louis-Cesare to the dungeon where he (and Cassie) are forced to witness a tortured Francoise being burned alive.Touch the Dark, ch. 4 Cassie takes a bath and Billy Joe appears with a lot of information for her. Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Plot Points Advancing the Series Story Arc * Cassie gets a major upgrade in her powers as Pythia including time traveling. * Various factions are out to either kill or control Cassie for her new powers. * * Primary Settings Atlanta, Georgia World Building: Related Characters, Groups & Places Characters: * Cassandra Palmer: is a talented psychic—clairvoyant—who sees the future. She is suddenly experiencing a major upgrade in her powers including time traveling and she so does not want this. She’s been on the run from Antonio for a few years now, constantly hiding and watching. * Mircea Basarab: one of Dracula’s brothers and the only sane one remaining. A member of the Senate, he handles its negotiating. He’s also Antonio’s master and has spent time with Cassie as she was growing up. * John Pritkin: war mage, member of the Silver Circle—views Cassie as a menace because she hasn’t been brought up in the Pythian traditions. * Billy Joe: ghost—Former gambler, Cassie's friend; sometimes helps Cassie; * Tony: Antonio is a vampire thug who had Cassie’s parents killed so he could raise her up as his pet psychic. * Kit Marlowe: Elizabethan playwright and member of the North American Vampire Senate. He runs the Vampire Senate's spy network; spy since Elizabethan times; handsome, charming knowledgeable, ruthless; * Louis-Cesare: master swordsvampire from Europe and Tomas’ master. * Tomas: was sent by Mircea/the Senate?? to keep Cassie safe and, hopefully, deflower her. * Consul: (Character) leader of the North American Vampire Senate; real name: Cleo, as in the Cleopatra * Raphael: "Rafe" — The famous artist. Vampire from Tony's line; watched out for Cassie as child, kind to her, painted murals on her walls. * Jack: aka Jack the Ripper, now a vampire. Member of the North American Vampire Senate. Turned by Augusta. * Lord Rasputin: vampire * Radu Basarab: vampire—Mircea's brother * Vlad Dracul: vampire—Mircea's brother * Augusta: Vampire Senate member—on a European vacation, not present at the Chamber confereence. * Eugenie: Cassie's governess, vampire in Tony's court; fond of Cassie, gave her special tarot talking set. * Alejandro: Leader of the South American Senate * Alphonse: Vampire, second in command under Tony * Laura: Ghost at Tony's Farmhouse * Agnes: is a seer and the Pythia—and pretty much the final judge and arbiter for the supernaturals. * Mei Ling: (sp?) Vampire. Level one Master. * Jerry Sydell: * Portia: Ghost * Captain Beauregard Lewis - Ghost * Sebastian: werewolf, encountered in stairwell * Mike: Bartender at and owner of the Club * Lisa Porter: manager and self-designated mother hen of the shelter where Tomas used to live and Cassie volunteered occasionally. * Jimmy the Rat: Tony's favorite hit man Touch the Dark, ch. 5 * Lucille: Bar waitress at the Club. Gave Cassie the thumbs up when she saw Tomas kissing Cassie. Touch the Dark, ch. 2 * Christina: only little girl, other than Laura, around Tony's was a 180-year-old vampire whos was too dangerous to play with.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Famous Historical Characters * Jack the Ripper * Vlad the Impaler * Rasputin * Baby Face Nelson * Man in the Iron Mask Supe Elements: * Vampires * Master Vampires * Mages * Ghosts * Golems: * Werewolves: * Time Travel * Pyhtia * Fey ' * 'Satyr: Half-Goat man * Tears of Apollo * Magical Tarot Deck * Supernatural Community: Standard policy among the supernatural community was to clean up your own mess. * Wards ' * 'Demons Groups & Organizations: * North American Vampire Senate * Vampire Senate: * Consul (Position): Position of leader of any of the vampire Senates * Silver Circle: governing body of mages who mostly practice "good" magic * M.A.G.I.C.: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation * Black Circle: * Tony's Court: Objects / Publications: * The Oracle: Newweek-like magazine for the magical community * Crystal Gazing: scandal sheet for the magical community Magic: * Marley spell: a spell that prevents exiting a window—the window acquires a mouth that screams an alarm.Touch the Dark, ch. 5 Places: Primary Settings: Atlanta and Las Vegas * Tony's Farmhouse: located in Pennsylvania countryside near Philly. Where Cassie grew up. * Dante's Casino: * M.A.G.I.C.: Metaphysical Alliance for Greater Interspecies Cooperation * Peachtree Street: Where the obituary stated that Cassie would be shot; the club was only a block from there. * Carcassonne, France: *'The Club': where Tomas works; where Cassie does Tarot reading three times a week. Upstairs catered to a progressive crowd **'The Dungeon Room': Mike's nickname for the basement room at the Club—catered to the Goth set; where Tomas worked dressed to please * Next & Previous Books * Next Book: Claimed by Shadow (2007) * Previous Book: n/a Prequel Shorts *0.5. "The Gauntlet" (2010) *0.6. "The Queen's Witch" (2010) *5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) See Also * Cassandra Palmer series * Dorina Basarab series * Full Reading Order List * Karen Chance Book References External Links * [http://www.e-reading.club/bookreader.php/128445/Chance_1_Touch_The_Dark.html Book: Touch The Dark ~ Free E-Reading] * Take A Chance: Books * Touch the Dark - Wikipedia * Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer 1) by Karen Chance ~ Shelfari * Touch the Dark (Cassandra Palmer, #1) by Karen Chance ~ Goodreads Reviews: * Fangs For The Fantasy: Review of 'Touch the Dark' by Karen Chance, Book 1 * General * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Cassandra Palmer series